Satsuko Ontenzaki
Summary Satsuko Ontenzaki is a Blaze, a human member of the Draconians, a group of people obsessed with becoming stronger by using Wathes in their search of becoming the strongest being, a Dragon. Severely lacking in confidence and self-esteem despite her strength, Satsuko approached Fear to become friends while keeping her identity as a Draconian secret as part of her training to become stronger, reasoning that facing a friend in combat would help her train her mental strength. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B, at least 9-B with Karma Saber's charged slice Name: Satsuko Ontenzaki, Tailender Syndrome Origin: CubexCursedxCurious Gender: Female Age: 21 Classification: Human, Blaze nº 7 (nº 9 after being defeated by Fear and her companions) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, expert weapon user | Absorption (Her weapon absorbs the speed of blocked attacks to charge up a slicing attack) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can fight Fear Cubrick and Konoha Muramasa) | Wall level, at least Wall level with Karma Saber's charged slice (Its charged slice easily overpowered Fear, Konoha and Kotetsu while tearing up the asphalt and casually slicing throuhg trees) Speed: Peak Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Likely High, as a high-ranking member of the Draconians Satsuko should be comparable to Fear and Konoha Range: Extended melee range | Same, at least tens of meters with Karma Saber's charged slice Standard Equipment: Holster with several Wathes, Fourteen Coonsberry | Holster with several Wathes, Karma Speed, Fourteen Coonsberry Intelligence: Average, expert fighter and high-ranking member of the Draconians Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Wathes: Since her Wathe partner Fourteen doesn't have a tool form that can be wielded, Satsuko has a small collection of Wathes that she carries in her holster. Most of them have weak curses and thus are not particularly powerful weapons, like a scalpel with red stains known as Dr. Distinguish, a vicious frozen food cleaver with a serrated edge known as Impedance to Ethical Lines, a hammer, a knife and several other bladed and blunt weapons such as a cursed saber and dagger. She lost several of these tools after being defeated by Fear and her companions, but replaced them with new Wathes afterwards, * Mr. Big: An electric drill the size of a handgun with an abnormal drill bit roughly 1m long. The drill can extend itself to become even longer. Its curse compels the owner to hurt other people, but it has been modified with an Indulgence Disk to eliminate this impulse. Lost after volume 6. * Raizawaseri's Proof: A yellow box cutter. The box cutter can elongate itself to at least roughly 1m of length and can also break its blade following the user’s will, making it harder to judge its attack range. Its curse compels the owner to hurt other people. Lost after volume 6. Karma Speed: A Wathe in the form of a cursed saber, it was the weapon used by a weak and sickly nobleman that developed a counterattack technique simply by exploiting the opponent's speed at the cost of sacrificing his own strength, so as to guarantee a kill against his mortal enemy in duel. However, that first victory won by fanatical delusion caused the nobleman to acquire an obsession and sense of pleasure from speed. The saber has the ability to absorb the speed of the enemy attacks it blocks. When fully charged it can then release the accumulated energy as a slashing mass of slicing pressure, visible to the naked eye like a spatial distortion imbued with sharpness, much larger than the slender blade of the rapier. Its curse makes the user addicted to speed, arousing them as they absorb the speed of attacks. Obtained from Dainsleif in volume 15. Key: Original Armament | After Volume 15 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:CubexCursedxCurious Category:Humans Category:Drill Users Category:Knife Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9